


How To (not): Cope With Baekyeol

by punchbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchbaek/pseuds/punchbaek
Summary: Kyungsoo is getting jealous by the amount of Baekyeol





	

**Author's Note:**

> almightymaget from Tumblr asks:Kyungsoo is getting jealous by the amount of Baekyeol lol

Kyungsoo’s scowl deepens as he scrolls down, down, down, down…further still, through all the gifs of smiling Baekhyun's and Chanyeol's. There are so many, he wants to punch his own face. He balls his fist at another gif set of Baekhyun and Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun and Chanyeol, Baekyeol, Chanbaek – Kyungsoo gags at the captions. They are not adorable together, he knows adorable and that is not it. Oh look, Chanyeol’s ears, Kyungsoo coos a little at the sight.

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol asks from the other side of the couch, tilting his head to study Kyungsoo. “You look like an angry imp.”

“I’m not an imp,” Kyungsoo raises his fist at Chanyeol, too.

The taller boy chuckles, scooting closer, “What are you looking at?”

“This,” Kyungsoo jabs at his screen. “What is all this?”

“Baek and I look good together,” Chanyeol grins.

Kyungoo punches Chanyeol in the face.

 

.

 

Kyungsoo pays closer attention at the next interview. He doesn’t notice anything particularly interesting happening between Baekhyun and Chanyeol. They don’t interact more than any of the members, they don’t talk to each other any more than the rest of the members – they aren’t even that touchy-feely with each other!

So why, why are there are so many Baekyeol moments online? Where do people find these things?

 

.

 

He searches up that interview two days after it’s released. There are hidden glances and shy moments from Baekhyun. There are diagrams and deep analysis about what it means when Baekhyun’s fingers graze against Chanyeol’s arm. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

There is also a gif of Baekhyun leaning in to whisper something in Chanyeol’s ear, the fans are screaming over how cute and precious the moment is.

Kyungsoo was there. Baekhyun had leaned in to whisper, “I need to poop.”

 

.

 

Kyungsoo decides to ignore them after that. He decides it’s not worth the blood pressure to worry about what his band mates are doing. After all, there are dance steps to be learnt, and new vocal lessons, and Kyungsoo is busy trying to keep Suho from murdering their youngest member, thank you very much. So no he does not have time to worry about what Chanyeol and Baekhyun might be doing and he doesn’t want to read about how Chanyeol’s mom is such a big fan of Baekyeol. She has a shrine dedicated to them! A SHRINE.

 

.

 

Chanyeol approaches Kyungsoo later that night, after they've all showered and most of the members have gone to bed. He has an amused look on his face that Kyungsoo hates so much. Chanyeol rolls his shoulders as he walks closer to Kyungsoo’s bed, bangs dripping water into his eyes. Kyungsoo thinks he looks stupid.

“You look stupid.”

Chanyeol laughs, not at all offended. “Care to explain what’s going on?”

Kyungsoo blinks, “Explain what?”

“Why there are tabs and tabs of my face opened on your laptop?” Chanyeol points at Kyungsoo’s screen.

“Stop, stop,” Kyungsoo tries to push the other boy away, “You’re getting water on my screen.”

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol is relentless. “What’s going on?”

Kyungsoo pouts.

“What’s going on?” Chanyeol presses.

“I…I was just looking up stuff about us – EXO, I mean – and I keep seeing this everywhere,” He gestures to yet another photoset of Baekhyun and Chanyeol. “It’s everywhere like the fucking plague.”

Chanyeol sits down on Kyungsoo’s bed, mattress dipping under his weight. “And?”

“And…I don’t know. Why is your stupid face everywhere?”

“You love my face,” Chanyeol says, tipping Kyungsoo’s chin so the smaller male will meet his eyes. “You love me.”  
Kyungsoo squints, “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol leans in, lips softly brushing against Kyungsoo’s fuller ones. Chanyeol runs his lips along the seam of Kyungsoo’s lips, smiles when the younger boy opens his mouth willingly. Kyungsoo is not good with words, or expressing himself, but Chanyeol understands it all the same.

When they break apart, Chanyeol makes sure to keep his eyes on Kyungsoo’s round ones. “And I love you. Don’t be jealous.”

“But your mom ships you two, even your mom thinks you’re freaking adorable.”

Chanyeol chuckles, pulling Kyungsoo into his lap, “I don’t care. It doesn’t matter what people think they see. You think I like Kaisoo? As long as we know what we have.”

“But - ” Kyungsoo wants to protest, even as Chanyeol tugs the laptop out of his hands. It’s hard to form coherent words when Chanyeol wraps his arms around Kyungsoo, nose nuzzling into his neck. “You’re unfair.”

 

.

 

Chanyeol sticks to Kyungsoo more at their next schedule: making sure to wait for Kyungsoo at the airport, hands on the small of Kyungsoo’s back no matter who’s watching. Chanyeol talks more about Kyungsoo to interviewers, always complimenting the vocalist.

“Kyungsoo’s voice is really good.”

Kyungsoo hears Baekhyun scoffs from beside him.

 

.

 

Kyungsoo checks the fanboard again after a week. There are people who noticed the overwhelming “Chansoo” lately. Some people comment on how cute they are together – oh my god, the height difference, do you see the way Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo? – Kyungsoo scrolls down further.

“WHY IS KYUNGSOO COCKBLOCKING BAEKYEOL? HE NEEDS TO GET AWAY FROM BAEKHYUN’S MAN.” Kyungsoo balls up his fists again.

“What are you looking at now?” Chanyeol asks, presses up against Kyungsoo’s back. He laughs as he read over the comments, “You’re the other woman.” The taller male laughs so hard he also doubles over.

Kyungsoo punches Chanyeol in the face – much, much harder this time.


End file.
